


I've Got You, Brother

by cinderwing64



Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Angst, F/M, Rexsoka Week 2020, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: Day 4!Prompt: BrotherThis was super rushed I'm sorry how crappy it is.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Rexsoka Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943530
Kudos: 37





	I've Got You, Brother

Captain Rex was a soldier. That was a fact. It’s why he existed. 

But he was a human being as well. Someone who had flesh and blood, who felt things and was like any other person. 

So, it was only natural for him to feel mad at his brothers when they did stupid things. 

“Fives!” Rex barked at the ARC. 

“Sir!” Fives shouted back. 

“What are you doing?” Rex demanded. 

“Talking to you, sir!” Fives said with a teasing glint in his eye. 

“Force help me,” Rex grumbled. “Fives, answer my question.” 

“Well, sir, as you can see, I was doing a harmless prank,” Fives said, the grin on his face growing. 

“Uh-huh,” Rex said. “That resulted in Commander Tano running off with her face as red as a Togruta’s can be.” 

“Captain,” Fives said. “I think it is very obvious that you have feelings for Commander Tano. _I_ was just trying to speed things up.” 

Rex crossed his arms. “What are you implying?” 

“You two love each other, dummy!” Fives yelled, rolling his eyes. 

“Who loves each other?” Kix asked, looking between the two. 

“Rex and Commander Tano, duh,” Fives said. 

Kix paused. “You know…” 

“Don't,” Rex interrupted. “Before you two say anything else, I’m just going to say that Commander Tano and I are friends.” 

“With benefits,” Fives muttered. 

“Fives,” Rex said sharply. 

“Rex, you know you’re my brother,” Fives said, wrapping an arm around him. “And I just want you to be happy. All jokes aside, I really do think you love her. You’re just scared.” 

Rex shrugged his brother off, even though he was carefully considering his words. “I already told you. We’re. Just. _Friends_.” 

Rex turned on his brothers and went back to his quarters, putting his head in his hands. 

Maybe Fives was right. He had never tried to look at Ahsoka as more than his Commander, but it explained why he was so protective of her, and why they worked so well together. 

But he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t. He was a clone. He would be killed if anyone found out. 

And Ahsoka was a Jedi. She wasn’t allowed to be with Rex. 

He would just have to keep his secret from everyone. Even himself.


End file.
